


Long Journey [DISCONTINUED]

by seung_is_uwu



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Nah Just Kidding, along with the other bands, based on ateez's treasure album concept, bc im new ;-;, buccaneer YUNHOE, can't give them all full coverage so some will be mentioned only, captain HOONGjoong, choi mountain, cook of 21 years Yeosang, first mate ddeonghwa, loud ass bitch wooyoung, puberty teen jongho, there's so many tags- i dont know what to use, tho they have a small screentime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seung_is_uwu/pseuds/seung_is_uwu
Summary: Ahoy matey! Come and join our dashing pirates on their journey to find the greatest treasure of all times!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Jackson Wang/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Ju Harin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Woojin/Everyone, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho, Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys~ um as I have written on the additional tags, i am new at writing here *claps* please forgive me if there are any grammar mistakes or with the format (i dont understand nor know how to write here so yeet-) ;-; ya girl's tryin' her best tho qwq

ON a bright and sunny day, a pirate ship in all of its glory sailed through the deep blue ocean. The captain of the said ship was standing on the deck, observing the waters below. 

He wore a white shirt paired with a pair of brown trousers and boots topped off with a bear fur overcoat [rumors say that he raided the rouge eastern pirates and took it from their captain as a sign of victory].

"How far it is till we reach land?" He asked.  
"According to Choi, about two days more captain." The demolitionist answered.

The man was wearing a long sleeved shirt that matchsx the colour of his guns [which is mostly black] rolled up to his elbows with some black trousers littered with gashes covered and stitched with the same cloth [possibly from the recent encounter with the Marines] and boots. A flintlock pistol and some hand grenades hung dangerously on his belt.

The captain then nodded and proceeded to the galley to check on his crew. As usual, some were napping and some were lazing around. But as soon as they saw their captain standing by the door frame, they hurriedly wenr back to doing their assigned tasks, making the captain sigh and chuckle at the same time.

"Yunho update me on the supplies."  
"Going to last us about half a week captain." The man named Yunho answered.

Unlike the man earlier, he was wearing a short sleeved beige shirt with a pair of brown trousers. Yunho also wore a somewhat corset like garment on his waist.

"Good-" The captain was interrupted by a sudden shout from the deck.

"Land! I see- wait... We were bound to dock in the next two days right?" A purple haired man asked in confusion as a tall, midnight blue haired boy smacked the back of his head with a dirtied rag [since it was the nearest object the boy could reach without being suspicious].  
"Yes you dimwit! Jongho said so."

The purple haired man wore a long sleeved white shirt topped with a dull plum vest that matched his hair while the taller man wore the same outfit bit his vest came in a very deep blue ocean and also had blue jewels braided unto his hair.

"No dimwit, that's another pirate ship and ti sems thag it has sent its regards. The cartographer and look out chuckled as he went down the crow's nest with a hawk perched on his [thankfully] geared shoulder.

Among the crew, he was the only one whom had dare to wear a sleeveless black shirt with some stitched gashes of the same colour. His map was folded and tucked (more like stuffed) in his trousers along with his shirt. He also wore a black jeweled jeweled band on his right bicep [he claims that it was a gift from his grandparents before they passed away as a good luck charm].

"Another ship? I do hope its not one of those cocky and greedy pirates- ugh... We had to fight our way out. Not to mention, all the blood messed up in my hair." the cook groaned.  
"Fear not Yeosang for it is from our dear friend, the Chronosaurus."  
"Them?!" Yeosang gasped as San nodded his head as an answer.

Yeosang was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with the same garment as Yunho wrapped around his waist. He has his sleeves rolled up till his elbows to maks cooking much more easier.

"Go now Soonie and take this to Chris." It seems thag while the others were chatting, the captain had already read and written a reply to the other pirates. He petted the hawk perched on San's shoulder as he slipped the note inside the small canister its owner had strapped on its right leg.

The hawk looks at the captain with its beady black eyes, letting out a loud screech as it leaves and flies directly to a ship a mile west of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its already nightime but it seems that the captain has a lot on his mind so his first mate-slash-doctor on board makes it his duty to get him to sleep.
> 
> Or they managed to make the moment a teeny romantic and someone catches them.
> 
> The next day everyone is up on their feet to meet up with some fellow pirates. Or so the crew thought...

THE day went by faster than they expected as it is already midnight. The moon gave the sea a calm yet eerie feeling that never failed to calm down a pirate's heart and mind.

"Captain Hongjoong if may I ask, what did the letter say?" His first mate asked, making him let out a hearty laugh.  
"Oh worry not Seonghwa for it is only an invitation to feast at the next port's pub house." Hongjoong replied, nibbling on some of his leftover bread from dinner.

Yeosang had cooked a pot of steaming hot soup with some bread but he wasn't that hungry unlike their youngest, Jongho who nearly finished the whole pot.

"Okay then... You should sleep-"  
"I am eating though? Isn't that bad for your health doctor?" Hongjoong teased, cocking his head to the side. He smirked and continued eating while watching the ocean as he saw a glimpse of Seonghwa rolling his eyes at him.  
"Ugh you should be thankful that you're the captain or else I would've dragged you to your cabin." Seonghwa hissed. He was wearing an all black outfit and a silver cross necklace on his neck.

THE two of them spent some time alone on the ship's deck. The moonlight made the setting look a bit romantic as the sea [or ocean- whatever you landlubbers call it] glistened like shiny amethysts and sapphires. Now everyone would agree that the sea is a pirate's greatest treasure.

"Oh?.. I see that you two could use some privacy-"  
"Don't bother Mingi, you are not disturbing us." Seonghwa spoke.  
"Was there anything to interrupt in the first place Park?" Hongjoong teased as the latter's face flushed a rosy colour as he scoffed and walked away, bumping the captain's shoulder on purpose.

"What's with him?" Mingi asked in confusion as they stared at the first mate's retreating back.  
"Nothing. Anyways why are you up?" the captain asked.  
"It is my turn to watch over the ship. Wooyoung went to sleep a while ago." Mingi answered.  
"Oh okay... Then may you do your best. I expect everyone awake when the sun has peeked proudly from the horizon." Hongjoong bid him goodnight as he headed towards his shared cabin with Seonghwa.

THE NEXT DAY

"Rise and shine you lazy scums! Captain expects us to be up by the time dawn breaks!" A loud voice echoed through the somewhat large cabin room where all the crew members were sleeping in.  
"Oh my- What in the Moon!? Mingi, you ought to know not to wake me up like this." Yeosang hissed, his hair looking like a bird's nest.  
"Stop this ruckus this instant! It's early in the morning and you decided to ruin my day!" Wooyoung moaned as a pillow hit him square on the face, successfully knocking him off his hammock.

"Oh my Moon! Where did that come from?" Mingi let out a surprised gasp as Yeosang pointed across the room.  
"Hey what's the big deal?!" Wooyoung cried, massaging his aching bottom as Yeosang and the now awake Yunho laughed their asses off.  
"You are too loud for Moon's sake! I still need my sleep." the youngest glared at the older now sitting on the floor while holding a pillow close.  
"Stop fighting over nonsense and get your asses here before the captain drags you out!" Mingi cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is gathered on deck as Hongjoong gives orders to replenish their supply on deck. Well lets say- chaos happens.

ALL of then went out after fixing their appearances, only to be greeted by their captain's back as he stood on deck.

"Captain! They are all up and ready for action-"  
"Ewww what kind of catchphrase is that?" Wooyoung remarked, face scrunched in disgust.  
"Stop bickering will you! Or I'll have Jongho throw you overboard." Yunho glared as Hongjoong finally turned around to see his crew in a mess.

Mingi and Wooyoung are at each other's throats again whilst Yunho and Jongho are at the edge of their patience.

"So what's with the early morning call cap'n?" Yeosang asked, looking at the other four in disgust.  
"We are nearing land so we need to discuss our plans." Hongjoong paused then continued talking.

"Upon docking, Yunho and Jongho, both of you are to retrieve medical supplies. San and Yeosang shall gather presentable clothing and proceed with the location check. And lastly-"  
"Wait does this mean, I'm going with this dimwit?!" Mingi exclaimed in horror.  
"I am not a dimwit Song Mingi!" Wooyoung hissed, kicking the taller's rather long legs.

"Stop fighting you fucktards! Both of you are dimwits so you tall dumbass shall go with Yunho and you small dumbass, are going with Jongho. There, problem solved!" San yelled from crow's nest, groaning inwardly as he saw Hongjoong motioning for him to climb down.  
"San's right. Anyways, you are all off to do your respective jobs as soon as we dock, understood?" the captain asked as all of them agreed without a single remark.

The crew reached the city's port in no time as Mingi jumped in excitement, ignoring Seonghwa's worried calls and the sound of their rope ladder hitting the ship's hull.

"That was the most stupid thing you've ever done." San snickered at Mingi who was down on the dock, whispering praises on how he loved the land after all those years of spending his life on the sea.

They split up and went on their ways as the first mate sat near the edge [where the rope ladder had been dropped] with a sigh.

"You just made two bickering pirates partner with two who hate their guts. What's the worse that could happen?"  
"You worry too much Seonghwa! Yunho may be a little harsh on his words but he is caring enough not to let Mingi do stupid things. Same as Jongho, he may be the youngest but he's mature for his age. Wooyoung's one year older than him but he acts like a child. Jongho can handle him-"  
"-WILL manhandle him if he didn't shut up." Seonghwa corrected as Hongjoong chuckled and sat beside him.

"Don't you know the difference of useful and not useful?"  
"O-Of course I know! I have been assisting Seonghwa."  
"That was one time- when I couldn't help him because I was away. Heard that made San want to kill you." Yunho laughed as Mingi put down the bottle of antiseptic he had been holding.

They were now at the pharmacy, checking to see if the medicine they need can be found. Well of course bickering cannot be avoided. Yunho was teasing Mingi if he really knew about this stuff as the younger grabbed anything he deemed to be right.

"Bandages, creams, pills..." Yunho muttered as he threw countless of items inside the bag he had been carrying. The pharmacist was out at the moment so this was the perfect time to loot the place.

"Oh for the love of the Moon! Yunho you finished?" Mingi panicked, seeing the pharmacist a good 50 meters away.

"Yeah I'm done. So now, lets make a run for it!" Yunho chuckled, speeding out of the back door while Mingi followed him with the duffle in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung and Jongho are on on their way to get some food supplies. Or Wooyoung is tired of walking and Jongho is slowly getting annoyed with him. Some things change and Wooyoung gets caught and Hongjoong laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry everyone! I just checked this earlier in the morning to see that I accidentally published two of the same chapters qwq I'm so sorry again

"Are we there yet~?" Wooyoung asked for the 109th time.  
"I already said not yet two minutes ago." Jongho sighed and continued on walking.

They have been walking for only almost five minutes and Wooyoung already complaining is slowly ticking Jongho off.

"Look, Wooyoung. Can you please stop whining? It's getting irritating you know." The demolitionist spoke in a calm tone but it seems that it somehow has still hurt Wooyoung's feelings as his smile faltered a little.  
"Oh... I'm sorry, I won't whine anymore." The older spoke giddily but his eyes said a different message.  
"Don't be too hurt Woo. Anyways, we're here so grab anything on sight." Jongho instructed as soon as he saw the shop owner leave his post unattended.

Wooyoung nodded and dashed to the nearest shelves, using one hand to swipe all the contents down to the duffle he was carrying on the other while Jongho picked up some things that he felt like was needed by the cook as he also picked up some meat from the iced machine near the counter.

"Hurry up Wooyoung! The shopkeeper is back." Jongho gripped the older's arm and dragged him out of the establishment.  
"Okay okay-" Wooyoung quickly snatched the last item and shoved it inside the duffle and slung it on his shoulder.

They ran and hid at the nearest alley, slumping against the walls, catching their breaths.

"C-Can you let go of me now? T-That hurts you know." Jongho snapped out of trance and quickly let go of Wooyoung's arm.  
"S-Sorry..." The man winced as he heard the other hissing in pain.  
"Look, let's go back to the ship and I'll treat your arm." Jongho suggested as he held the older's hand and dragged him [again] to the direction of the ship.

Wooyoung blushed and looked at his boot clad feet, controlling his smile. It was rare for the young demolitionist to show such affection given his job and past. He was startled when someone bumped into his shoulder, looking up in surprise.

"Hey watch where you're going scum!" The landlubber cussed.  
"Then watch where you are going too! For the love of Moon, this is why I hate landlubbers." Jongho growled in a low voice as he glared at the man who just chickened out of the situation.

Jongho ruffled his hair with his free hand and intertwined their fingers as he looked at Wooyoung, checking if the older was fine. Wooyoung blushed and looked away; Jongho took it as a sign that the latter was okay and continued walking.

"So I see that you and Wooyoung are close now. Holding hands eh?" Hongjoong asked the two boys as they managed to climb up the ladder by doing so.  
"Huh? O-Oh... H-Hyung where's Seonghwa hyung?" Jongho felt his ears go red as he quickly let go of Wooyoung's hand [much to the older's dismay] and scampered off to the direction their captain had pointed to.

"Good job Jung."  
"I did not do anything?" Wooyoung asked in confusion.  
"You did something great... You have managed to squeeze out human emotions out of our youngest on board." Hongjoong chuckled as Wooyoung felt himself blush.  
"A-Am I that obvious captain?" He asked, looking down in embarrassment.  
"Terribly; but it seems that you're an oblivious one too." Hongjoong went away leaving Wooyoung confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang and San venture through the streets in search for the place the Chronosaurus' captain had told them to. 
> 
> Yeosang gets tipsy and jealous while San just laughs at him.

"Do you think they're okay?"  
"Of course they are. They might be annoyed with them but they won't leave them behind." San chuckled as they turned at the next corner.  
"Wait how are you so sure?" Yeosang asked.  
"I just know. Now where are they?" San opened the doors of the pub house widely, making everyone inside look at the newcomers.

Some snickered while some cowered at the sight of them. Some even tried to touch San but Yeosang's [unnoticed to San that is] glares were more than enough stopped them.

"Sannie my friend! How's the crew doing?" A raven haired pirate asked as the two sat on their table.  
"They're doing quite well Hyunjin. Though Mingi and Wooyoung are still bickering like cats and dogs." San replied as Seungmin, the lad's lover, placed two mugs of rum infront of them.

"Thanks Seungmin." Yeosang finally spoke, taking a rather large sip of the beverage infront of him.  
"Slow down Sang. Somethin' bothering you?" San asked, an amused smile on his face.  
"No- Nothing. Just missed this." The pirate answered shortly, taking another sip.  
"Hey is something bothering Yeosang?" The newcomer, Jisung asked.  
"He doesn't know that it's obvious that something's bothering him but at the same time he wouldn't tell." Hyunjin dramatically sighed making Seungmin smack his head with a dry rag.  
"That is true- Where's your captain by the way?" San asked.

"Looking for me?" A chuckle was heard from behind them. There stood the captain of the Chronosaurus in his vest-clad shirt, a belt on his waist, a pair of faded trousers and boot-clad feet.  
"Oh there you are Chan! Old paprika wanted us to do a location check-"  
"Hongjoong will freak out and curse you dead till Davy Jones' Locker if he heard you call him that." Chan laughed.  
"He wouldn't know if no one here speaks a soul about it." San hissed as the others laughed [mostly Hyunjin].  
"I promise that I'll not say anything. Your captain may be small, but he is quite scary. He reminds me of Seungmin when he's mad at me." Hyunjin joked.  
"Well, you ARE making me mad right now." Seungmin snickered. The others laughed as Hyunjin visibly froze.  
"Anyways, San, we should leave. Captain might be looking for us." Yeosang finally spoke after finishing one mug of rum.  
"Chan, we'll be on our way then." San bid them goodbye, Yeosang leading them as the older clung unto his arm.  
"Okay! Tell Hongjoong we've got matters to discuss."


	6. This is not exactly a CHAPTER

O...kay guys I'm sorry-

I know its unresponsible of me to just suddenly discontinue this book but hear me out okay?

I was enjoying writing this in the first place but as I wrote more and more chapters the feeling just left me. Like I was so hyped about this but then again I re-read all of my drafts *this is after I published it here* I was just shook bc I thought this was nice, a stable plot and all. (tbh I think this sucked... REALLY bc I feel like I left y'all hanging and there are many *i think* holes in the plot)

BUT! *sadly* it wasn't so my last resolve was to just discontinue this (no, not delete it bc this is memorable ;-; my first fic)

I'm going to come back tho :)

with another one *eh nope it ain't another sucky pirate AU* and I hope you all would like it

plz trust me it has a stable and on-going (?) plot so :)

so yeah I'm sorry if anyone did expect to see the end of Long Journey *but who knows my friend might bug me about this one and actually give me the courage to continue it*

I'm going to post the new one soon

comment if you'd like to read it please (I wanna know what are your opinions too :)


End file.
